At least some known turbine engines include an air intake portion, a compressor portion, a combustion portion, a turbine portion, and an exhaust portion. Such known turbine engines produce thrust and/or extract energy from a fluid flow by first compressing the intake air within the compressor portion. The compressor portion may include a series of bladed disks to form a multi-stage, axial compressor. Fuel is added to the compressed air, and the mixture is combusted in the combustion portion. The resulting hot, high-pressure gas is then expanded through the turbine portion to extract energy therefrom. The turbine portion may include a series of bladed disk assemblies (or blisks) to form a multi-stage turbine. Turbine blisks include a series of turbine blades arranged circumferentially about a rotor or disk. Blades may be secured to the rotor by the root of the blade, typically with fir tree engagement. Current turbine blisks have been expensive due to the number of components for assembly and tight tolerances. In addition, turbine blisks without suitable heat management strategies may have shorter lifecycles and limit the efficiency and power of the turbine engine. Thus, a need exists for improved turbine blisks, and methods for manufacturing the same.